


The Hunter pounds on the pathetic soldier

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: Buffyverse/Supernatural crossovers [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Not for fans of Riley Finn, One-Shot, Other, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After his unreasonable ultimatum to Buffy, Riley gets an unpleasent visit from Dean Winchester. Not for fans of Riley Finn.
Series: Buffyverse/Supernatural crossovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Hunter pounds on the pathetic soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Riley wasn't all that bad in Season 4, if boring classic boyfriend and I didn't mind him that much but in Season 5 he hit my nerves more and more after he joined the Scooby Gang and disapproved of some of Buffy's relationships with supernatural beings and his inferiority complex, while understandable, kept getting more and more annoying. Sure, Buffy and Riley could have tried to things out like adults, even though Buffy was exploring her Slayer potential and had to worry about sick Joyce but him going to the vampire brothel to get a thrill of getting his blood drank by vampires was all on him and how he acted like the one being in the right and Xander taking his side and Buffy chasing him when he was returning to the army and her missing him later like a lovestruck teenager was beyond infuriating. And fictional militaries must have really low standards, considering that they recruit morons like Riley Finn or John Diggle.
> 
> So, due to Supernatural coming to an end, this idea has been coming to mind for some time and Dean would have some experience with idiots like Riley, considering that his brother Sam got addicted more and more to demon blood to enhance his special abilities. For the sake of the story, Dean and Sam had met Buffy like in one of my other Buffyverse/Supernatural one-shots.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or Supernatural.

"He _what_ now?" Dean asked incredulously. He had come to visit his old friend but what he was hearing, made his blood boil as he clenched his fist and almost crushed the bottle of beer in his hand as he met Buffy's eyes full of disappointment. A military guy, who also hunted monsters but felt inferior to her because of Buffy's Slayer abilities to which Riley could not match and he was also jealous of her relationships and friendships with vampires and supernatural beings and instead of talking things out, he visited a vampire brothel to get a thrill out of vampire whores sucking his blood behind Buffy's back. And the worst part was that he was acting like he did nothing wrong and gave Buffy an unreasonable ultimatum, either she forgives him for his nearly unforgivable breach of trust, or he leaves.

"He was an unreasonable jerk. I should've treated him better, I realize that but I didn't force him to go on a thrill into the vampire whorehouse. That was his choice. And then he tells me, 'I'm leaving, Buffy. Unless you give me a reason to stay, I'm leaving tonight.'" Buffy scoffed. "As if I'd care after what he did."

"Alright. Someone ought to give that jackass a reality check." Dean said as he got up.

"Dean—" Buffy started.

"Don't worry, Buffy, I'm not gonna kill him. Although he's gonna wish Angel had last year, when I'm done with him." Dean said as he grabbed his jacket.

* * *

Riley was on his way to the helipad, when he heard someone whistling and turned around.

"Well, would you look at that. Former government lapdog and a Slayer's ex-boyfriend." Dean eyed Riley head-to-toe, seeming unimpressed.

"Who are you supposed to be? Another vampire?" Riley sneered in disgust.

"No. Actually I'm an old friend of Buffy's. Dean Winchester." Dean said and Riley raised his brows.

"The monster hunter. What do you want? Did Buffy send you?" Riley asked curiously.

"No. If Buffy knew I was here, she'd kill me. I'm just… uh, just to give someone a reality check." Dean smirked and on instinct, Riley dodged Dean's punch as they exchanged blows but Dean effortlessly grabbed Riley by his wrist and slammed him to the ground, seeming unimpressed as Dean pinned him down and Riley grunted, trying to struggle out as Dean placed his knee on Riley's back.

"Look at yourself. All that training in the military and drugs, and you can't beat me. You are pathetic. You're a special kind of idiot, you know that? You really think that those vampire whores would give you what you need? If they had the chance, they'd drink you to death." Dean said.

Riley then immediately realized what this was about as he glared. "I tried to be what she needs to be, but she would trust even a soulless vampire more than me! I wanted to know how it feels—"

"You could've waited until she was sure her mother was alright and then you could've talked things out like adults! Instead, you went on a thrill to bloodsucking whores and you really are thick, if you believe Buffy would ever let herself be drained for the thrill of it, it's because she gets caught up in the fight, you moron! Don't you get it? Buffy may have made a mistake by not talking to you but can you blame her, when she has to worry about the only family she has?" Dean pointed out and Riley had the decency to look ashamed. "Besides, she didn't force you to go to the whorehouse, this was your choice and then you act like you're in the right and give Buffy an ultimatum to immediately forgive you for your nearly unforgivable betrayal of trust, it makes me wonder whether the military has such low standards."

"What do you want from me?" Riley grunted.

"Leave. Leave Sunnydale. If you wanna join the military, fine, but Buffy deserves better than a pathetic insecure moron like you. You don't get to demand from her to forgive you for something that can't be forgiven, when everything that's happened, was because of you. No one forced you to do anything. If you come back here, if you break Buffy's heart again, I can hurt you in ways that even the slowest, most agonizing death that you know of, would be mercy in comparison to what I'm gonna do to you. She deserves better than pathetic pieces of crap like you. Even a lovesick vampire puppy would be better for her than you." Dean warned and Riley felt unintimidated but he mostly felt hurt as the realization of Dean's words washed over him like a bucket of ice cold water as Dean let go and walked away.

Riley was tempted to beat Dean down but he knew that if he attacked Dean, he would only prove him right as he stood there, staring and feeling the shame fill him, realizing he had brought it on himself.

* * *

"What did you do to him?" Buffy asked as she met Dean outside her house.

"Just gave that pathetic moron a reality check." Dean said and Buffy nodded, smiling gratefully as she kissed Dean on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> There. If anyone else could give Riley a reality check, then there's one guy, who has experience with moronic monster hunters and that's Dean Winchester.
> 
> And did anyone else root for Angel, when he and Riley came to blows?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
